Con todo mi corazón
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Él el director de una gran empresa, un hombre de 34 años con un matrimonio anterior a cuestas. Ella su secretaria, una joven de 25 años enamorada de un imposible. Viejas heridas hacen imposible que haya nada entre ellos, pero tal vez en la fiesta de disfraces "Erik y Christine" tenga la oportunidad de cambiar su historia. Una noche mágica donde lo imposible puede hacerse realidad.


**Los personas sin indudablemente de S. M yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

El enorme espejo del lujoso aseo le devolvió el reflejo de una mujer agotada. Estaba un poco pálida y debajo de sus ojos podían adivinarse lo que pronto serían unas ojeras que no podría disimular. Sin embargo, en sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la ilusión, sus sueños más ocultos estaban a punto de volverse realidad.

La joven secretaria de dirección de grandes ojos marrones y largo cabello castaño se refrescó un poco más la nuca antes de volver a su puesto. No podía apartar sus mirada del espejo, viéndose guapa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No era una mujer despampanante de las que hacían babear a los hombres a su paso. Era consciente de que carecer de atractivo era lo que la había convertido en la secretaria de dirección de la mayor empresa de importación y exportación de vehículos de lujo del país.

Cuando presentó su candidatura al puesto no era más que una joven de 21 años demasiado delgada, con el pelo demasiado corto y grandes gafas. Tampoco su ropa, conservadora y aburrida la ayudaba. Pero Tanya Cullen, la hermosa y excesivamente celosa esposa del director de la empresa, Edward Cullen, la había considerado perfecta para el puesto por esas mismas características.

Todos sabían que Tanya evitaba por todos los medios que hubiesen mujeres hermosas alrededor de su marido. Y no era de extrañar, puesto que Edward era el sueño de toda mujer, el pecado hecho hombre. Tenía 30 años, una físico espectacular con esos hermosos ojos verdes y el rebelde cabello cobrizo, su 1'85 metros de altura y su cuerpo fibroso. Era el director de CHM S.L, empresa de la que además era dueño junto a sus socios Hale y Mccarthy, por lo que era un hombre muy rico. Tenía un carácter fuerte y un poco autoritario, pero cuando comenzabas a tratarlo descubrías en él una persona tierna y humilde que se convertía fácilmente en un amigo.

Eso era justamente lo que había hecho enamorarse de él. Al principio,4 años atrás, la había asustado con su temperamento y su impresionante físico, pero cuando fue tratándolo y vio como él comenzaba a tratarla como amiga además de su secretaria no puedo evitar lo que comenzó a nacer en su corazón. Edward era un buen hombre que no se merecía a la arpía que tenía como mujer. Afortunadamente hacía ya un año que se habían divorciado, pero para él descubrir que su esposa había estado evitando un embarazo todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados y que tenía una aventura con un conocido actor 20 años mayor que ella, por el cual lo había abandonado, fue un golpe tan duro que durante el último año había agriado su carácter y era difícil tratar con él.

Y fue eso, su endemoniado carácter, sus gritos y su indiferencia lo que la llevó a los brazos de James.

James era un importante abogado que pertenecía a una familia bien acomodada y un poco snob. Se habían conocido en una cafetería en la que ella solía comer cuando no tenía tiempo de cocinar o no le apetecía. Él era guapo y agradable y después de insistir e insistir ella había decidido darle una oportunidad. Habían salido durante 8 meses a pesar de que sus besos y sus caricias no le hacían sentir nada. Su peor error con él tuvo lugar 2 meses atrás. Podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer, aun la sensación y el asco no se iban de su piel.

**_- Edward, tengo listo el informe de ventas que estabas esperando, podemos revisarlo ahora si quieres, pero Emmett y Jasper me han pedido que te recuerde que no puedes faltar esta noche a la cena con Heidi Vulturi._**

**_- Jum.. -dijo él o más bien gruñó mientras miraba la hora en su caro rolex de oro- Bella cariño son casi las 7 si empezamos con esto no saldrás antes de las 9, ¿Es que nadie te espera?_**

**_- No Edward, ya sabes que no tengo familia aquí en Nueva York, mi papá vive en Forks con su esposa Sue, y mi mamá viaja por el mundo siguiendo a su marido._**

**_- Ya...pero me refería a algún chico- dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándola sin disimulo, en los últimos años Bella había cambiado mucho, ahora llevaba el cabello largo, casi hasta la cintura aunque siempre recogido en una trenza de espiga y había engordado unos cuantos kilos. Ya no llevaba gafas y solía maquillarse un poco y usar zapatos de tacón. Su vestimenta, aunque sencilla, era algo más moderna y le hacía una silueta sexy y perfecta. Ella rió sonrojada._**

**_- Un chico Edward? No estoy ya en edad de chicos, podrían llamarme asalta-cunas, ya no soy ninguna niña sabes? Sí hay alguien pero no es precisamente un chico..._**

**_- Salta a la vista, murmuró sin que ella lo escuchara._**

**_- Tienes razón cariño, son ya ¿Cuántos? ¿22?-dijo entre risas-_**

**_- 25 Edward, sabes que son 25._**

**_- Él se levantó de su sillón detrás de su escritorio y se colocó detrás de Bella, inclinándose sobre su hombro para mirar el informe que tenía en sus manos. Un olor exquisito a fresas y fresias, el olor de Bella, inundó sus fosas nasales penetrando en él. Dejándose llevar, acercó su nariz y acarició con ella el cuello de Bella, la cual casi deja caer el informe de sus manos._**

**_- Yo tengo 34 Bella._**

**_- Y? Qué tiene es..- no pudo terminar su frase puesto que Edward la tomó de y los brazos, la hizo levantarse y la apoyó contra el escritorio, uniendo sus labios a los de ella inmediatamente._**

**_- Bella sintió su cuerpo en llamas, jamás había sentido tanta pasión con los besos de James. El sabor de Edward era adictivo, y su beso, seguro e intenso, la hacia tocar las estrellas. La habían besado antes, pero jamás de esa manera, parecía que se estuviesen haciendo el amor con sus bocas. _**

**_Empezó a sentir las manos de Edward por todo el cuerpo, y ella tímidamente llevó las suyas al pecho de él, donde sintió su enloquecido corazón. Pero de pronto Edward, que estaba desabrochando la cremallera de su vestido, dejó de besarla y dio un paso atrás._**

**_- Bella, yo... yo... lo siento Bella, de verdad, lo siento mucho, no pretendía, no sé como ha podido pasar... no me daba cuenta que eras tu, hace tanto que yo... - decía nervioso y un poco incoherente lo que hizo que Bella bajara de su nube bruscamente-_**

**_- Yo... Edward yo..._**

**_- Vete a casa Bella._**

**_- Pe...pero yo..._**

**_- Que te vayas a casa señorita Swan dijo furioso._**

**_Bella salió corriendo de la oficina justo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar de sus ojos. Casi estaba por salir de la empresa cuando chocó contra un duro cuerpo que la sujetó antes de caer al suelo._**

**_- Bella qué te pasa? Ibas como loca._**

**_- James? Qué haces tu aquí? _**

**_- Eh... esto... empiezo a trabajar aquí la próxima semana. Voy a formar parte del gabinete de abogados de la compañía._**

**_- Oh... que bueno James, me alegro por ti._**

**_- Qué tal si vamos a cenar y lo celebramos cariño?_**

**_- No sé, estoy cansada no me apetec..._**

**_- Vamos Bella, es viernes -dijo él interrumpiéndola- y tu novio quiere celebrar contigo, así que vamos -dijo mientras casi la arrastraba hacia el garaje donde había dejado su Ford Mondeo rojo. _**

**_Mientras cenaban en un buen restaurante Bella no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez lo ocurrido con Edward en la oficina, y sin darse a penas cuenta se había tomado casi entera la botella de vino que habían pedido, puesto que James, viendo que Bella bebía más de lo acostumbrado había visionado una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. _**

**_Después de la cena, insistió en entrar en un pub a tomar una copa, y Bella accedió a pesar de notarse un poco achispada. Pidió un cóctel sin alcohol como siempre, sin embargo en esta ocasión le supo diferente. _**

**_A pesar de que James insistía en tomar otra copa Bella no accedió, no se encontraba nada bien y quería marcharse a casa. Pero cuando se subieron al coche se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso en la oficina, y sintió un nudo en el estómago pensando en volver a ese lugar. _**

**_Era ya tarde y estaba todo a oscuras. Bella le explicó la situación al vigilante, el cual a pesar de conocerla y de que ella aun llevaba la credencial de la empresa dudó en dejarla pasar, pues se notaba que se había pasado con el alcohol. Finalmente el hombre la dejó pasar pero James tuvo que esperarla fuera. Caminó casi a oscuras por el edificio aunque no en linea recta pues la bebida la había afectado bastante. Tomó el ascensor y pulsó la última planta, donde se encontraban las oficinas de dirección. Cuando llegó a la planta le sorprendió que no estuviese totalmente a oscuras. Estaba un poco iluminada por un haz de luz que salía de la puerta entre abierta del despacho de Edward. Bella se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible a su mesa para coger su bolso, pues temía que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, Edward estuviese trabajando de noche. _**

**_Ya tenía el bolso en sus manos y estaba a punto de irse cuando una risa de mujer la hizo pararse en seco. _**

**_- Vamos, no seas mojigato, vamos a divertirnos un rato – escuchó decir a una sensual voz femenina-_**

**_Bella no pudo evitarlo, sus pies tenían vida propia y sus ojos necesitaban ver que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro. Se encaminó tambaleándose pero decidida y cuando abrió la puerta de par en par su corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos._**

**_En el sofá de cuero negro que había en un lateral del despacho estaba Edward medio tumbado, apoyado en un brazo del sofá con una pierna estirada y otra apoyada en el suelo. Llevaba la camisa abierta, el cinturón desabrochado y con el botón abierto, y un vaso de whisky en su mano. Sentada sobre él había una increíble rubia de unos 30 años en ropa interior. _**

**_Ambos miraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos. En la cara de la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa presuntuosa pero Edward tenía el rostro contraído y estaba muy pálido. Bella dio varios pasos hacia atrás._**

**_- Bella -dijo él mientras se incorporaba quitándose a la rubia de encima-_**

**_- Yo... lo lo siento... -dijo ella dándose la vuelta y marchándose apresurad amente mientras escuchaba a Edward llamarla una y otra vez. Solo consiguió llegar al ascensor pero antes de entrar una mano la sujetó del brazo._**

**_- Bella, yo... no... no te vayas así -Dijo Edward con la voz estrangulada y oliendo a alcohol tanto como ella, lo que no se les pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos-_**

**_- Yo... yo solo he venido por mi bolso, se me olvidó antes y yo... tengo las llaves en él no podía entrar en casa._**

**_- Bella, Heidi solo es...ella y yo no..._**

**_- No tiene que darme ninguna explicación, solo soy su secretaria._**

**_- Maldita sea Bella, yo no...ella y yo no..._**

**_- Buenas noches señor Cullen -dijo ella soltándose de su mano y entrando al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar-_**

**_Salió del edificio llorando, y James la abrazó fuertemente, con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo en esto una posibilidad más para llevar a cabo su plan, sin preocuparse por lo que le pasaba a Bella._**

**_La llevó a casa y se empeñó en subir con ella. Bella no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino, pero ahora parecía más serena._**

**_- Creo que necesitas beber algo fuerte._**

**_- No yo...no creo que sea bueno que beba más, ya me siento bastante mareada._**

**_- No pasa nada cariño -insistió él- ya estas en casa, nada va a pasarte y te vendrá bien para los nervios._**

**_Bella no pudo contestar pues James ya se dirigía a la cocina a ver si encontraba algún licor. Había una botella de whisky que parecía bastante buena, la abrió y le sirvió una generosa copa._**

**_- Oh no James, la has abierto? Maldita sea, esa botella me costó 150 dólares, era un regalo para mi padre._**

**_- No pasa nada cariño, lo necesitas, yo compraré otra botella para mi suegrito._**

**_Bella finalmente tomó la copa y dio un sorbo. Le quemó la garganta y comenzó a toser, no quería beber más._**

**_- Vamos mi amor, te hará bien - dijo él apretando la copa a sus labios para que siguiera bebiendo-_**

**_Después de tomarse la copa Bella se sintió muy mareada. Había como una neblina alrededor de ella y le parecía estar como en un sueño. James la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Comenzó a besarla bruscamente y a quitarle la ropa con prisas. Ella quiso detenerlo pero no tenía fuerzas y su cabeza no funcionaba bien. Solo veía una y otra vez a Edward y su rubia amiguita en el sofá y quería olvidarlo, aunque no le gustaban las caricias y besos de James, se sentía asqueada. _**

**_Se despertó a las 11 de la mañana sola en su cama. No recordaba bien la noche anterior, pero tenía una clara idea de lo que había pasado. Podía ver a James tocándola y besándola mientras le decía una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que eran novios y que pronto se casarían. Recordaba la sensación de asco y rechazo pero no había hecho nada para detenerlo, lo había dejado llegar hasta el final. Recordaba el dolor y como James se había marchado después de poseerla, murmurando que era una frígida. _**

**_Su primera vez había sido con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada. Estaba borracha y su corazón y su orgullo destrozado. No podía detenerlo pero tampoco había deseado hacerlo. Sentía que si Edward se había acostado son esa rubia ella podría hacer lo mismo con su novio. Pero había sido una experiencia horrible. Él había sido bruto y ella solo podía recordar el dolor y el asco que le había dado sus besos y caricias. Y él se había ido dejándola desnuda, con restos de sangre y semen en sus muslos y con la mente perdida en un mundo en que nadie más podía entrar. Afortunadamente llevaba años tomando la píldora anticonceptiva debido a sus desarreglos menstruales, pues tener un bebé de James sería horrible. _**

**_Pensaba que nunca más volvería a interesarse en ella, pero cuando el lunes volvió a la oficina no fue así._**

**_En su mesa había un hermoso ramo de rosas sin ninguna nota, y cada día de las dos siguientes semanas fue encontrándose en su mesa rosas, bombones y peluches. _**

**_No amaba a James y no le gustó acostarse con él, pero al menos esos detalles demostraban que él la seguía queriendo y quería mantener una relación formal con ella. _**

**_Reencontrarse con Edward fue lo peor. No sabía como actuar, y cada vez lo que miraba veía a la rubia encima de él. Él ayudó mucho a volver a la normalidad, pues se comportaba agradable y atento con ella, aunque no hablaban de lo ocurrido en la oficina._**

Bella salió del aseo y se dirigió a su mesa. No quedaba nadie en la planta, pues hacía más de media hora que había terminado la jornada laboral y siendo lunes, todos abrían corrido como locos para salir. Como siempre, ella salía tarde. Pero no le importaba, adoraba estar junto a Edward, y más desde lo ocurrido el viernes en la fiesta de disfraces de la empresa. Solo esperaba que Edward hablara pronto con ella.

Se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y colgándose el bolso cuando escuchó sin poder evitarlo la conversación que se mantenía en esos momentos en la oficina de Edward.

- Cállate Alice, Bella puede escucharte

- Se ha marchado ya Edward, no había nadie cuando he entrado.

- De todos modos esto no es asunto tuyo hermanita.

- Claro que sí, todo lo que sea asunto tuyo es también mio. Además me gusta Bella, a Jasper le gusta Bella, a Emmett le gusta Bella, a Rose le gusta Bella, no queremos perderla por tus tonterías.

- Yo no voy a dejar que se vaya -dijo él-

- Si? y como piensas evitarlo cuando se entere Edward? Qué le dirás cuando esa chica por fin te pregunte por tu actitud y por las flores, los bombones y los peluches y le digas que es porque no querías que se fuese porque no quieres a otra secretaria enamorada de ti que no puedas controlar? Cómo se va a sentir Bella cuando sepa que sabes que está enamorada de ti y que sientes lástima de ella? Has alentado sus sentimientos por temor a que se vaya y tengas que adaptarte a una nueva secretaria Edward.

- No sé Alice, yo no tengo cabeza ahora para eso, solo ansío encontrar a la chica de la fiesta, a mi Christine, bueno a la que iba disfrazada de Christine en la fiesta.

En ese momento un fuerte sollozo cortó la conversación y Edward y Alice se apresuraron en salir del despacho. Allí fuera, de pie, temblando y sollozando fuertemente estaba Bella. Estaba sollozando tan fuerte que no había escuchado la última parte de la conversación entre Alice y Edward, no los había escuchado hablar de Christine.

- Bella, maldita sea, esto no es... por favor no llores así...

- Señ... Señor Cullen, no se preocupe por mí, me marcho a casa, no pienso volver, le haré llegar mi carta de renuncia a través de Angela Webber.

- Bella por Dios, no te llevas, lo siento, de verdad que yo...

- Yo... yo no sabía que era usted el que dejaba esas cosas, ni que mis sentimientos eran tan evidentes. Pero yo nunca le pedí nada, no era necesario llegar a estos extremos por pena y por su propio provecho, para no tener que adaptarse a una secretaria nueva -dijo riendo amargamente entre sollozos.

- Bella cariño, podemos solucionarlo, siempre has sido más que mi secretaria, eres mi amiga.

- Tu amiga? Amiga? -dijo ella gritando- Usted no sabe lo que es eso. Usted se cree con el derecho de administrar y controlar la vida de los demás. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo jugar de esta manera con mis sentimientos? Yo pensé que después de... yo pensé...- rió entre lágrimas nuevamente- que ilusa, que idiota... usted sacrificándose por no perder una buena secretaria y sintiendo pena por mí y yo... yo esperando que en cualquier momento usted me dijera que... que...

- Qué Bella? Que esperabas?

- Nada, no importa. Adiós señor Cullen, Adiós señora Halle.

- Bella no te vayas así por favor.

- Adiós, -dijo ella sin volver la vista atrás-

Horas después, en su habitación, Bella lloraba echa un ovillo en su cama mientras apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el pañuelo con las iniciales E.C que Edward le prestó el viernes en la fiesta.

Cuando supo de la fiesta de disfraces no le entusiasmó mucho la idea. Pero a raíz de que Edward le pidiera que le buscase un disfraz se fue ilusionando y soñando con ese día. Esperaba ir con James pero a pesar de sus regalos de cada día no habían vuelto a hablar desde esa noche en su casa. Cuando encontró el disfraz para Edward no pudo evitar comprarse uno que hiciese juego, a pesar de que sería la pareja de James. Pero a dos días de la fiesta James aún no había hablado con ella por lo que lo esperó a la salida del trabajo para hablar con él.

**_- James – lo llamó cuando lo vio dirigirse al garaje- espera que necesito preguntarte algo._**

**_- Bella -dijo él sorprendido- no estás enfadada conmigo?_**

**_- Yo.. eh... bueno me han gustado las flores, los bombones y los peluches._**

**_- Qué? Oh si... esas cosas..._**

**_- Quería agradecértelo y preguntarte si vamos a ir juntos al baile de disfraces._**

**_- Oh, de nada cariño. Y me gustaría ir muchísimo contigo, pero desgraciadamente tengo que salir de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, y tampoco me gustaría que tu fueses sin mí, vale amor? Pero prometo llamarte el sábado y llevarte a cenar -dijo acariciándole la mejilla-_**

**_- Oh, bueno estás bien, tampoco me apetecía mucho ir a esa fiesta._**

**_- El día de la fiesta la jornada de trabajo terminó a las 2 de la tarde, no había que volver después de la comida, para que pudieran arreglarse y estar en la fiesta a las 9._**

**_Bella no había dejado de mirar el bonito disfraz imaginándose bailando entre los brazos de Edward. Finalmente, y a pesar de lo que había dicho James, Bella decidió acudir sola a la fiesta._**

**_Llegó al salón del hotel Twiligth, en el cual se celebraba el baile, media hora después de que empezara el baile. Todo estaba precioso, había disfraces de todo tipo y, por supuesto, todos llevaban su rostro oculto por una máscara. _**

**_Buscó disimuladamente por toda la sala hasta por fin hallar a Edward en un lateral junto a la barra de bebidas conversando con un grupo de personas. El disfraz le quedaba como un guante. El antiguo traje chaqueta con un chaleco marrón y dorado, la capa negra y larga, y media cara cubierta con una máscara blanca. Estaba imponente. Él pareció percibir su escrutinio pues sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba y la miró fijamente. _**

**_Edward miró embobado a la chica que se encontraba junto a la puerta. - ¿Quién será ella? Pensó- Llevaba un vestido rosa palo que parecía de época, como del siglo XIX, con guantes blancos hasta el codo. El cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos estaba peinado en un semi recogido, con tirabuzones cayéndole por su espalda hasta la mitad de la cintura, y su cara estaba oculta por una máscara blanca con bordados color rosa que tenía un pequeño ramillete de flores en una esquina. _**

**_- Disculpa, nos conocemos?- dijo una voz a la derecha de Bella. Era el señor Hoffman, el abogado que dirigía el gabinete de abogados de CHM S.L, estaba disfrazado de Napoleón y junto a él estaba la señora Hoffman disfrazada de Josefina. Ambos estaban muy bien para estar ya al menos en los 60 años-_**

**_- Soy Isabella Swan señor Hoffman._**

**_- Oh niña, jamás te habría reconocido. Estás preciosa. Mi Josefina se ha quedado maravillada con tu vestido, y queríamos saber de que vas._**

**_- Oh, soy Christine -dijo con una sonrisa-_**

**_- Christine?_**

**_- Ya sabe, Christine Daaé, la protagonista del fantasma de la ópera._**

**_- Oh, vaya sí, que casualidad, hace nada estuvimos hablando con el señor Cullen, y va precisamente de fantasma de la ópera._**

**_- Lo sé -dijo sonriendo-_**

**_- Hola Witherdale -dijo el señor Hoffman y Bella se dio la vuelta sorprendida encontrándose a James del brazo de una hermosa peliroja, iban disfrazados de Afrodita y Adonis- que bien acompañado te veo._**

**_- Es mi prometida, la señorita Victoria Sutherland, es la hija de Tomas Sutherland, el dueño de este hotel y de muchos otros – dijo sin percatarse aun de la presencia de Bella-_**

**_- Oh, encantado señorita, déjeme presentare a mi esposa la señora Hoffman, y la señorita Swan, secretaria de dirección de CHM – dijo y James la miró con los ojos desorbitados y totalmente pálido mientras que Bella temblaba de impotencia y aguantaba sin que las lágrimas comenzaran a aflorar-_**

**_- Un placer – dijo Bella- disculpadme, voy a ver si el señor Cullen me necesita para algo. _**

**_Bella se dirigió a la barra, tomó la primera copa que vió y se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba que le diera el aire. Poco después apareció James, el cual la sujetó fuertemente del brazo._**

**_- Escúchame Bella, si se te ocurre abrir la boca te va a ir muy mal._**

**_- Me estás amenazando James? Eres un cerdo._**

**_- No nena, soy listo, cogí lo que me ofreciste pero no pensarías de verdad que me iba a casar contigo, no? Una don nadie muerta de hambre...Vicky y yo llevamos saliendo 3 años. - Bella levantó la mano y abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a James-_**

**_- Maldito cerdo malnacido -dijo pero James levantó su mano, lo que hizo que se callara abruptamente y en sus ojos se reflejara el miedo, estuvo apunto de golpearla pero antes de poder bajar su brazo y golpearla alguien le sujetó el brazo- _**

**_- Cuidado con el brazo amigo, esos movimientos son peligrosos, no querría golpear a la dama, verdad? - Dijo Edward con una mirada fulminante-_**

**_- No,yo solo estaba... -balbuceó James-_**

**_- Tomando el fresco, tenía mucha calor – dijo Bella vertiendo su copa a la altura de los genitales de James- listo, ya estas fresquito, puedes volver con tu prometida – James pareció dispuesto a matarla pero por el rabillo del ojo vio la postura de Edward y no se atrevió más que a salir apresurado del jardín._**

**_- Gracias caballero – Edward dejó escapar una carcajada-_**

**_- De nada señorita, creo que no la conozco, cierto? - Bella dejó escapar una risita y se encogió de hombros-_**

**_- Permítame presentarme, soy..._**

**_- Eres Erik, el fantasma de la ópera – lo interrumpió Bella-_**

**_- Oh, si claro, y no será usted por casualidad..._**

**_- Christine Daaé -volvió a interrumpirlo-_**

**_- Hoy es mi noche de suerte, he encontrado a mi Christine -dijo con una sonrisa torcida- por desgracia creo que ese mequetrefe en camisón era su vizconde Raoul de Chagny._**

**_- Ese era Adonis, y viene con su hermosa Afrodita del brazo._**

**_- Sigo estando de suerte, pero creo que a pesar de su disfraz, él es para usted realmente su Raoul._**

**_- Él era mi...mi novio...pero...- las lágrimas que antes no se habían derramado comenzó a salir descontroladas- por favor...puede llevarme a un sitio donde nadie me vea llorar?_**

**_- Claro, acompáñeme -dijo ofreciéndole su brazo-_**

**_Poco después entraban en el salón de una inmensa suite del último piso del hotel. Era realmente lujosa, decorada en tonos beige y marrón, con una mesa para 6 comensales, una hermoso sofá de cuero y un enorme televisor. Había una puerta cerrada que debía ser la de la habitación. Bella se sentía segura junto a Edward y se relajó en el sillón._**

**_- Él trabaja para CHM? - preguntó sentándose junto a ella-_**

**_- Sí claro, es uno de los abogados, no hace mucho que lo contrataron – Edward tomó nota mental de eso-_**

**_- Y usted? Trabaja en la empresa? Creo que nunca la he visto antes – Bella volvió a reírse aunque no había dejado de llorar-_**

**_- Oh claro que trabajo allí_**

**_- Puedo saber que pasa con su novio? No parecía una simple discusión, creo que la hubiese golpeado._**

**_- Él... llevábamos saliendo 8 meses juntos. No estaba enamorada de él pero me gustaba, era agradable y parecía que yo le importaba. Yo... yo quería olvidar a otra persona y James me trataba bien – abogado, nuevo, James... apuntó Edward mentalmente-_**

**_- Y no funcionó?_**

**_- No había querido pensarlo hasta ahora pero creo que él... que él... -dijo sollozando- creo que me emborrachó para acostarse conmigo, y fue tan horrible... me lastimó y me daban asco sus besos y caricias, me dijo que iba a casarse conmigo y cuando terminó se vistió y me llamó...frígida -añadió en un susurro- pensé que no volvería a verlo después de esa noche pero luego él empezó a enviarme regalos y...quise justificarlo, porque me sentía sola y necesitaba alguien que me quisiera. Pero él me ha estado engañando todo el tiempo, lleva 3 años saliendo con otra chica, una chica hermosa y rica, van a casarse._**

**_- Voy a bajar y a partirle la cara a ese maldito hijo de... - dijo levantándose con los puños apretados pero Bella lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo-_**

**_- No, por favor, no merece la pena, quédate aquí conmigo._**

**_Bella no dejaba de llorar y Edward sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas y se lo ofreció a Bella. Luego la abrazo y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro._**

**_- Ella es tan hermosa... yo... yo nunca haré que un hombre se vuelva loco por mí._**

**_- Pero qué dices? - Dijo Edward apartándola de él para mirarla a los ojos- Desde que te he visto aparecer en la fiesta no he podido apartar mis ojos de ti, parece que tienes un imán que hace que te apoderes de mí. Hace tanto que no deseaba abiertamente a una mujer, llevo años controlando el deseo que siento por alguien imposible, pensaba que no volvería a sentir deseo por nadie más y de pronto apareces tu y solo puedo imaginar mil formas diferentes de quitarte la ropa y poseerte. _**

**_Ella lo miró sorprendida y nerviosa. Se mordía su labio inferior y en sus ojos podía leerse el deseo. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Sus ojos miraban a los labios de él con una clara invitación._**

**_- Mi Christine, quiero que entiendas que me muero por besarte, pero si lo hago no podré parar, no será solo un beso, lo entiendes?_**

**_Ella lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, luego puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y fue acercando su boca a la suya uniendo sus labios en un ardiente beso. Se besaron apasionadamente durante varios minutos, sus manos se acariciaban y sus cuerpos les pedían más. Edward la separó de él y la miró a los ojos unos segundos. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada._**

**_- No quiero que pares, pero no vamos a quitarnos las máscaras -dijo ella, pues a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quien era él y él debía saber quien era ella, le daba vergüenza entregarse a Edward._**

**_Él no dijo nada, solo la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella hasta la habitación._**

**_La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y se quitó la capa, la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de tumbarse junto a ella. Le besó el cabello, la mejilla, el cuello y volvió a unir los labios a los de ella en un beso dulce que la atormentaba. Dirigió una mano al pequeño pero firme pecho lo que hizo que escapara un gemido de ambos. _**

**_Bella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa y luego él la ayudó a quitársela. Pasó sus manos por su pecho, por su abdomen marcado y luego cambió las manos por su boca. Cuando tomó un pezón de él con los labios lo sintió tensarse y lo escuchó jadear. _**

**_Mientras ella lo acariciaba y besaba él le fue quitando el vestido. Cuando por fin la despojó de él casi eyacula como un adolescente al ver ese maravilloso cuerpo de mujer solo cubierto por unas pequeñas braguitas negras de encaje. No llevaba sujetador, y sus pechos eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca. _**

**_Sin poder contenerse se metió una dura cumbre en su boca y Bella gimió de placer. Mientras atormentaba con su boca uno de los pechos con su otra mano pellizcaba y tiraba del otro pezón. Bella sentía que estaba a punto de morirse, una especie de calor líquido iba desde su centro hasta su vientre, poseyéndola. _**

**_Edward terminó de quitarse la ropa y Bella miró su erección un poco asustada. Era bastante más grande que la de James, y él le hizo mucho daño._**

**_- Tranquila cariño, te prometo que no te causaré dolor, solo un infinito placer -dijo él-_**

**_Edward volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus pechos con las manos. Cuando sintió que ella volvía a relajarse bajó por su cuerpo dejando besos por su piel hasta llegar a su centro. Lo besó e introdujo su lengua jugueteando con ella en su clítoris. Bella se sentía a punto de estallar._**

**_- Vamos amor, no te resistas, déjalo ir – dijo y volvió a darle infinito placer con su lengua._**

**_Bella estalló y sintió que volaba hasta el cielo y tocaba las estrellas. Luego sintió que Edward se colocaba entre sus piernas, pero ya no podía pensar en James ni en el dolor. No tenía miedo, solo deseaba sentir a Edward dentro de ella. _**

**_Cuando por fin la penetró fue mágico. Ella jamás imaginó un placer semejante y él jamás había sentido nada igual con ninguna mujer. Ambos bailaron juntos la danza del amor y del placer y cuando no pudieron soportarlo más volaron juntos hacia las estrellas. _**

**_Después Edward la besó en la frente, la abrazó junto a su cuerpo y tapó a ambos con la colcha. Poco después cayó feliz como nunca en el mundo de los sueños. _**

**_Sin embargo Bella se quedó despierta, ella no necesitaba dormir, ella ya estaba viviendo un sueño. Pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Edward, había sido un día demasiado largo y con muchas novedades, necesitaba estar sola, asimilarlo y pensar._**

_**Se vistió sigilosamente y salió de la habitación. Antes de irse recogió del suelo el pañuelo que él le había dejado y lo guardó en el bolso**. _

Bella seguía llorando hecha un ovillo en su cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró el identificador y al ver que era de casa de su padre, descolgó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Después de hablar media hora con Sue y otra media con Leah llamó a una agencia de viajes. Al día siguiente cogería un avión a casa. Su padre cumplía 50 años y harían una gran fiesta.

Dos días después Edward parecía un lobo enjaulado dando vueltas por su despacho.

- Edward cálmate hermano.

- No soy tu hermano - gruñó él -

- Eres el hermano de Alice que es mi esposa, así que eres mi hermano -Emmett rió-

- Pues no te llevas ninguna ganga Jasper– dijo -

- Emm si no dejas de reírte voy a sacarte de aquí a patadas – dijo con los dientes apretados-

- Por quién estás así? Por Bella o por la dichosa Christine pedazo de burro? - dijo Rose-

- Yo no sé... Christine desapareció y Bella.. ni ha llamado – Dijo suspirando-

- Ni lo hará Edward, has destrozado su corazón

- Alice lo sé pero..

- Alto no puede entrar ahí -dijo la voz de Angela Webber, la secretaria de Emmett que ahora estaba sustituyendo a Bella-

- Voy a entrar quieras o no, tiene que darme una explicación – De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y dió un golpe contra la pared, un furioso hombre rubio entró dando grandes zancadas-

- Soy un buen abogado, he firmado un contrato con ustedes por 5 años, no pueden echarme a la calle así -gritó-

- Señor Witherdale, por llamarle de algún modo respetable aunque usted se merece que le digamos asquerosa rata de alcantarilla.

- No le permito qu... - Cállese gritó Edward-

- Está despedido, tiene 2 horas para recoger sus cosas y marcharse o lo haré sacar con seguridad. Tiene una considerable indemnización económica, cuando lo único que se merece es que lo saque de aquí a patadas en el trasero.

- Todo es por esa zorra, no es verdad nadie es verdad...

- ¿Cómo la has llamado? - Edward lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta.

- No es verdad, ella se acostó conmigo porque quiso, no la emborraché, yo solo tomé lo que ella me dió porque es una regalada. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo estaba comprometido con otra – Edward lo levanto por el cuello de la chaqueta tal y como lo tenía cogido, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo-

- En serio, parece una mosquita muerta pero Bella es una cualquiera – Edward lo soltó de golpe sorprendido, las manos le temblaban y sudaban y su rostro estaba ceniciento; James cayó de culo al suelo-

- Quién has dicho? -Rugió-

- I...Isabela S..Swan su secretaria – Edward se apoyó contra la pared y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Poco a poco se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas -

- Señor Cullen – llamó Angela-

- Ahora no Angy - dijo Rose -

- Bueno es que... igual no es un buen momento pero Bella me pidió que le entregara esto al señor Cullen – Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a Angy, tenía algo en las manos. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella. Era la carta de dimisión, pero junto a esta había otra cosa, un pañuelo con las iniciales E. C-

- Hijo de puta – gritó Edward- maldito bastardo – dijo golpeando a James una y otra vez pero Jasper y Emmett lo sujetaron por los brazos-

- Tranquilo Edward – decían todos, pero Edward solo decía entre sollozos, la he perdido, la he perdido-

Bella estaba sentada en la playa viendo el atardecer. Le encantaba la casa de Sue en la Push. Sobre todo le encantaba ver el atardecer en esa zona de la playa, era tan relajante e íntimo.

Había llegado a casa a penas 3 días antes y ya estaba agotada de tantos preparativos para la fiesta. Sería al día siguiente, por eso se habían desplazado ya hasta la casa que había sido de Sue y que ya solo usaban para vacaciones. Le había sentado bien volver con los suyos. Entre Sue con los preparativos, Leah con sus locuras, Seth con su juventud y su fuerza, y su padre con su cariño y dulzura casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Edward.

Casi era la palabra correcta, pues cada vez que se acostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos todo volvía a ella como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese momento.

Sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella por la espalda y sonrió pensando en que su padre había conseguido escaparse para ver con ella el atardecer como solían hacer cuando era una niña.

- Has conseguido escaparte eh, casi te lo pierdes, has tardado mucho.

- Lo siento, no conseguía encontrarte – Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo-

- Edward? Qué haces aquí? - Dijo volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sentó junto a ella -

- Arrastrarme como el gusano que soy – dijo tomando una de sus manos- lo siento Bella, siento tantas cosas... - Bella intentó decirle algo pero él no la dejó-

- Por favor, escúchame, necesito contártelo todo, es lo único que te pido – Bella asintió-

- Conocí a Tanya en una fiesta privada en un yate, y me quedé obsesionado con ella. No paré hasta que conseguí su número y ella en cuanto supo quien era yo aceptó salir conmigo. A penas 6 meses después, a los 25 años, me estaba casando con ella. Ella tenía 22 y no era más que una niña caprichosa que le gustó el tipo de vida que yo podía darle. Al principio todo iba bien pero luego ella empezó a ser cada vez más obsesiva conmigo, cada vez quería cosas más caras, nunca estaba contenta con nada y celaba a cada mujer que se cruzara conmigo. No estaba a la altura, no era la mujer que yo necesitaba porque era una inmadura, o eso pensaba yo, no quería ver que simplemente no me quería ni confiaba en mí, solo le gustaba la posición que le daba y mi dinero. Cuando me dejó por ese hombre fue un alivio pero un golpe para mi orgullo masculino. Sin embargo ya hacía tiempo que no sentía nada por ella, no la deseaba. Y entonces tú, mi amiga, mi secretaria, la niña sencilla empezó a llamar mi atención. Ibas cambiando día a día como un capullo convirtiéndose en flor, cada vez más bella, cada día un poco más hermosa que el día anterior.

- En serio Edward? Te parezco hermosa? - Preguntó con los ojos brillosos-

- Mi vida, tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, aquella noche pudo comprobarlo, simplemente no tengo palabras para definir cuán perfecta y hermosa eres. No sabía que eras tu Bella, yo vi llegar a una Diosa a la fiesta y sentí que mi cuerpo revivía de nuevo. No podía sentir por nadie más que no fueras tu y me daba tanto miedo, porque comparada conmigo eres una niña y no quería repetir la historia de mi matrimonio Bella, no quería admitirlo, pero ahora lo tengo claro, no fue la edad, fue ella porque no me quería, porque solo le interesaba el dinero. Y cuando esa hermosa Christine despertó mi cuerpo sentí que era mi válvula de escape, era mi salvavidas para no ahogarme en ti.

- Pero Edward...ese día en tu despacho, la rubia y tu...

- Oh no mi amor -dijo cogiendo la cara de Bella suavemente entre sus manos- ese día no pude resistirme más Bella, necesitaba probarte, tu olor penetró en mi y me nubló los sentidos. No quería que eso pasara, de verdad que durante los últimos 2 años he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en controlarlo, pero ya no podía más. No podía ser Bella, no podía, estaba tan asustado. Y esa noche bebí demasiado, igual que tú,Heidi trató de seducirme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó, y cuando te vi parada en la puerta quise morirme Bella. Por eso empecé a mandarte flores y bombones y peluches. Mi orgullo no me permitía decirle la verdad a mi hermana Alice, pero aunque eres una gran secretaria no era eso lo que temía perder, quizás sea un poco masoquista, porque aunque no podía tenerte, era incapaz de dejarte marchar – Bella sollozó fuertemente con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y Edward la besó suavemente en los labios-

- Tu no te acostaste con ella -murmuró para sí misma como si no lo pudiera creer- Edward pero yo esa noche... James y yo... yo si que...

- Lo sé cariño, tu misma me lo dijiste, ese desgraciado abusó de ti – dijo con los dientes apretados-

- Oh no Edward... no puedo decir que me forzara. Es cierto que se aprovechó de la situación y me dio de beber más para aturdirme, pero yo le permití que me tocara. No pude detenerlo por mi estado de embriaguez es cierto, y me asqueaba lo que me hacía, pero yo quise ser suya porque necesitaba olvidarte, quería sacarte de mi vida. Lo siento tanto -sollozó más fuerte y Edward recogía sus lágrimas con besos-

- No importa cariño, no pasa nada. Ya me encargué de él, es cierto que no te violó pero tu no estabas bien, no eras dueña de tus actos y él se aprovechó, hizo que tu primera vez fuera horrible – se lamentó Edward-

- Bueno, tu lo mejoraste la segunda vez, fue realmente increíble – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a Edward y volver a besarla-

- Si que lo fue, jamás había sentido algo así Bella, ni con Tanya ni con nadie, solo contigo. Por cierto...es posible que vayamos a ser padres mi niña? - Preguntó con un tono de voz que a Bella le pareció esperanzado-

- No, yo tomo anticonceptivos Edward, no te preocupes por eso.

- Preocuparme? Para nada. No será esta vez, pero algún día pasará. Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto.

- Y yo a ti Edward, desde siempre.

- Crees que lo nuestro saldrá bien Bella? Crees que tenemos un futuro? Porque yo ya no tengo miedo y estoy completamente seguro.

- Claro que lo creo Edward, con todo mi corazón – Dijo mientras Edward la tumbaba poco a poco sobre la arena inclinándose sobre ella y volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso que nunca terminaría.


End file.
